Talk:Starfleet Security
Starfleet Security (Earth) do we really need to create short articles for dual aspects shared by both Starfleet and the Earth Starfleet? the two are separate enitites in name, so they are assigned separate articles.. but organizations like Starfleet Security and Starfleet Medical seem to be implied to be the same organizations both before and after their parent organization became Federated -- up to sharing the same charter, as revelations about Section 31 seem to indicate -- after all, we probably aren't considering a Section 31 (Earth) article any time soon, and existing articles like Starfleet ranks and Starfleet uniform have a shared format. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 05:08, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) From Talk:Security Shran asked the question why the second paragraph was italicized. The answer is it was like that before I modified the article and I just kept the formatting. I've no problem either way, but I think he is right that it is best put into a normal font. Aholland 12:31, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Yes, but for the record, I wasn't putting the blame on you, I knew the paragraph was italicized before, I was just wondering why. ;) --From Andoria with Love 12:40, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Federation-centric? Since we already have the Starfleet Security article, shouldn't the security article be left more generic to the topic at hand, and leave specifics on Federation-based security forces to the former article? So the Bajoran Militia from Deep Space 9, some mention of police forces, etc. may get equal billing? Any Federation-related details can easily be merged with the Starfleet Security article. - Intricated 15:17, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Makes sense. That would leave this article as little more than a set of links to security-related articles and a definition sorta like: Security is the general practice of protection of individuals, organizations, property, and regions. Security can be ad hoc or organized, civilian or military, offensive or defensive. Does that make sense? Aholland 16:46, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Merge Like Intricated noticed a few months ago, almost all the info in this article should be in Starfleet Security. Especially stuff like the personnel list. -- Harry ''talk'' 14:53, 6 December 2006 (UTC) *Agreed. I concur. Here-here, and all that. :P --From Andoria with Love 04:32, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Admiral Raner In , Admiral Raner was mentioned as head of Starfleet Intelligence. The only thing we know about the unnamed "Chief of Starfleet Security" is that she was female, per Admiral Blackwell's line, "The chief of Starfleet Security ''herself is watching this one.'' --TimPendragon 21:11, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Except that Pressman states earlier that "..the chief of Starfleet Security has personally given me her complete support.", to which Riker replies "Admiral Raner?". Blackwell actually refers to the head of Starfleet Intelligence in her line, not Security. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:33, 10 December 2006 (UTC) PNA-incomplete Additional references: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** --Alan 15:24, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Recursive loop In the first sentence, security is linked, but just redirects back to this article. How bothersome. Removed I removed, :Following the foundation of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet Security was not only responsible for Starfleet security, but also some Federation outposts, starships, and facilities. In this function, they act in ways analogous to local and regional police agencies, but Starfleet Security's mandate extends much farther than that. The agency is responsible for maintaining and enforcing Starfleet Security regulations, procedures and policies on all Starfleet and affiliated facilities, outposts, and vessels. In addition, this agency is responsible for security clearances of all Starfleet/UFP personnel. as it doesn't really have any episode cites, and sounds like fanon to me. If anybody can find any references, add it back, I guess. -Angry Future Romulan 21:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I also removed, :In 2369, the Starfleet Security officer George Primmin was sent to Deep Space 9 to help protect a shipment of deuridium. ( ) and, :Aboard Starfleet-run facilities and vessels, security was one of the most important divisions in the 23rd and 24th centuries, combining the armory and MACO functions of the 22nd century. Security personnel served functions both defensive and offensive, ranging from security patrols on board a starship, to guarding prisoners, to firing the ship's weapons, to providing protection during landing party/away team missions, and more. In the 24th century the officer in charge of security on a starship was given the title of Security Chief. as my understanding is that Starfleet Security is a specific department within Starfleet, and I don't recall any dialogue stating that, just because you are a security officer aboard a starship, that you can be considered to be a member of Starfleet Security. -Angry Future Romulan 16:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Security personnel are called "guards" In the episode , Spock called for the security members of the away team by calling out "Guards!" Spock isn't the reactionary sort, so it is logical to assume that security personnel were (at least sometimes) referred to as guards. It seems natural and I almost didn't notice it. ▫ JohnnyMrNinjatalk 23:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Are you saying this should be in the article? "Guard" might simply refer to a job being performed and not a title. Sisko also referred to a Guard in .--31dot 01:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of adding something here and at guard but I wanted to feel it out. I am just saying that (at least during TOS), security personnel can be called guards, even when they aren't on guard duty. They're called guards all the time, but usually in the context of guarding something. These guys were walking around on their own on an away mission, nothing that you could reasonably call "guard duty". Spock still called them "guards", and he is not the type to use the wrong title for someone. I've always been a little confused by how to refer to bottom-rung security. Often characters say "security officer", but surely not all security personnel are officers... unless simply being in Security makes you a non-commissioned officer. ▫ JohnnyMrNinjatalk 05:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :You could have a sentence of what members of Starfleet Security are referred to as(without speculating as to if it is their official title or not)- such as guard and security officer.--31dot 11:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Simply noting that the term was used is the best way to go, since anything more than that is speculation. - 11:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC)